the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Round
The Alpha round is the eleventh special round created in the Hive, created by the Executive Idealist mad_hatter_968. This special round is the one required for Hive members to become King in rank within the Mixblood Elites. This round is considered the seventh-hardest round in the clan, and is considered an elite special round, making its handling and spectation practices more stringent and serious. As an elite round, this round is considered relatively difficult, and proves to that any player that can succeed it is good enough to host others as Kings, despite their lack of elite training. To play this elite special round, there are certain requirements. To unlock this round, members must first be a Pureblood Facehugger (prestige 2, rank 1) rank, meaning they must have completed the entire first level of ranks. In Aliens vs Predator This special round has more requirement towards glitches than other special rounds, just like the Pureblood round focuses on persecutions. First off, the challenger must first exceed the requirements in the below section to do an Alpha round. In this round, it must be fought against the Matriarch, as no-one but a temporary Matriarch may otherwise host elite special rounds. In this round, players must play as alien, like most other rounds. This is what this round consists of: #The player has 20 minutes to complete this round. This is less than most other elite special rounds, so time may be a real enemy and challenge in this round. #The challenger must get 20 overall kills in this round, one of the easier objectives of this round. There are only 5 more kills than minutes to complete the round. #The member must get one persecution during the round, one of the harder objectives of the round. This means they must get 5 kills in a row on the Matriarch at some time during the match. At least this round doesn't require 2 or 3... #The final objective is the glitches of this round. This round requires 5 glitches in total, and they all must be different. This means Kings-to-be must be knowledgable in glitches before doing this round. The host must also be able to see these glitches, and they must be performed during battle. The Matriarch will not stop the battle to watch. This round is usually fought in Gateway, like most other rounds. Those who beat this round will prove to the Matriarch their capacity for becoming a King. These Kings are highly respected, as they are unnatural in rank. Successors Only 25 people will beat this round, and only the first 25 people to beat it will be able to be in the Mixblood Elites. These are the winners of the Alpha round: #numnutsforever #MeatEater010 #Hitman_Valentino #XxRagging_girlxX #Xx_MaYhEm_88_xX #LizTheXenoGirl13 #eyeofanubus/ shadowlurker21 #sdrbuck234 #spidermanbk3 #RogueAssassin5-0 #UnstableXeno #yuikkjhyytrfg #bosu2001 #XXPioneer76xX #Xenomprph987 Xbox Successors These are the Hive members that have become Kings by beating the Alpha Round in the Xbox360 sector: #SuP3RpAnDaGuy #PREDALIEN LORD #Reptilian 454 Category:Special Round